


Maybe It Was Peace At Last

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, i just wanted to do something soft..., it’s a little short but that’s ok, ooo almost forgot, wow it’s my first multichapter with these two!! very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: Prince and Laceless have their first date- it’s as simple as that. What’s not so simple is the two not having any romantic experience at all, meaning N-Pacer and Eging Jr. have to do all they can to be the best wingmen for these two young lovebirds.
Relationships: Prince/Laceless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. The Invitation

Tension was high ever since the 3 met for practice. Their newest member couldn’t attend due to having to help his dad with something, but that allows for some talk to go on post practice.

“So,” N-Pacer takes off her inktank and sits down against a wall, her Splatterscope placed gently next to her. “Our little Prince is off the market now, huh?”

“Oh, um, yeah!” He sits down in front of N-Pacer, a small blush coloring his cheeks. “Ain’t it cool?”

“How long have you guys been together so far?” Eging Jr. completes the trinity and sits next to N-Pacer, throwing off the inktank on his back along with his jacket. His head rests in his palm, curiosity in his eyes.

“Um, about a week maybe? I don’t really remember.” A small chuckle comes out of his mouth. 

“Have you two done anything special?” N-Pacer stares on, a small smile on her face from how happy Prince looks.

“Nnnot really…” Prince twiddles his thumbs. “Just sleepovers n’ stuff… um… sometimes we do Turf War together!”

N-Pacer and Eging Jr. look at each other for a moment before looking back at Prince. “Have you ever thought of going on a date?”

“Date? Um… I dunno… wouldn’t Brother get curious as to where I was going? You guys would have to come with me…”

“Not a problem.” Eging Jr. ruffles Prince’s tentacles, “We can just go do something while you two do whatever you guys like to do. Think of it as… team bonding! If your brother asks, just tell him that’s all it is.” Egingjr Jr. gives a small wink.

“A-Alright!” Prince smiles, the smile fading into surprise as his phone buzzes. He picks it up, checking the screen.

“It’s… Laceless.”

“Oh?” N-Pacer and Eging Jr. both surround Prince with curiosity. 

“Hey, give me some space! He, um… says— well, asks if I want to do something with him tonight!”

“I dunno about you, but that sounds like a date.”

“I’ll text him back, then.”

_ Prince: wat do u mean? _

_ Laceless: Like…!! I dunno!! I feel bad for having to miss today… Let’s go do something!!! _

_ Prince: um… ok! when n where would we b goin? _

_ Laceless: Um…!! How about Skipper Pavillon tonight????? I heard there should be fireworks!!!!! _

_ Prince: ok! ill see u then ❤️ _

“...Sooooo…?” Eging Jr. leans in.

“I… guess I’ve got a date! Later tonight at the pavilion.”

“You know what this meaaaannnnsssss…”

“...What does it mean?”

“Big bro Junior and big sis N-Pacer are gonna fancy you up for your special date!”

“H-Huh?”


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they begin to prepare for Prince and Laceless’s special night together.

The two drag Prince into his house, running up the stairs into his room excitedly. Prince sits down in his bed, curious and confused as to what their plan is.  
“So, Prince,” N-Pacer begins to go through Prince’s closet, “What does Laceless like to see?”  
“I-I don’t know? Why can’t I just go all comfy?”  
“It’s your first date! You need to look nice.”  
“Do I really?”  
“Mmmhm. I dressed up fancy for my first date and I’m sure Junior did as well.”  
“Errrr…” Eging Jr. shrugs. “We just kind of hung out at my place in what we usually wear.”  
N-Pacer glared at Eging Jr. before returning to the closet. “Hmm… how about this?” She pulls out a simple button up, tossing it to Prince. “Try it on! I won’t look.”  
Prince stares at it and shrugs. It’s… formal? Not too formal, though. It’s no tux, which Prince remains relieved about.  
He tries on the button up and stares at himself in the mirror. It’s white, fitting with most of his other things of clothing.   
“It’s… alright. I’ll wear it, I suppose.”  
“Great! Now, you know what you need to top it off? A little bow.” She continues to look through his closet until she finds just what she needs, tying the bow around his neck. “Okay, Prince, you are adorable.”  
Prince looks at himself in the mirror and smiles faintly. “I suppose so… Thank you.”  
“...You okay, little guy?” Eging Jr. places a hand on his shoulder.   
“Um…”  
“C’mon, you can talk to us.”  
“...I-I guess I’m nervous? I haven’t ever been on a date…”  
N-Pacer thinks for a moment. “Well… maybe you just need a little bit of training, I suppose.”  
“How’re you gonna do that?”  
“Wellllllll…” She smiles, “We’ll just put you through some situations and see how you work with them.” She gives a small wink.  
“That’s cheezy.”  
“Listen, do you want help or not?”  
“...Sorry, continue.”  
“Thank you! So…” N-Pacer leans over for a moment and talks to Jr. in a hushed tone. After talking, they both nod and stare at Prince.  
“So…” N-Pacer smiles. “Eging Jr. is going to help by acting out whatever I say, okay?”  
Prince nods, staring at Eging Jr.  
“So, say he brings you… I dunno… flowers like he usually does.” Eging Jr. stands up as he follows N-Pacer’s speaking, pretending to clasp a bouquet of flowers in front of Prince.  
“I… take them?”  
“And?”  
“Say… thank you?”  
“Good.”  
“This is dumb.”  
“How come?”  
“Because I’m a teenager that knows how to go on functional dates. I watch TV. I access the internet.”  
“But—“  
“I’m fine! Promise! Dressing me up is all you really need to do… Laceless and I don’t need special instructions on how to behave around eachother. We know eachother… we’ll be fine.”  
“Well…” N-Pacer nods, “Alright, then.”  
Prince gets a text, picking up his phone and reading it. It’s Laceless, letting Prince know he’s on his way to the pavilion. Prince’s heart began to race, excitement rising for the evening ahead of him.   
“A-Are you guys ready to go?”  
“Mhm!” They both stand up, waiting for Prince to lead them out the door.  
Prince exits, the two older inklings following. As they just about leave Prince’s house, Emperor catches them at the door.   
“Oh, hi, brother. Where are you going?”  
“Um…”  
N-Pacer butts in, “We’re just having some bonding time. We’ll keep him safe for you.”  
“Where?”  
“Skipper Pavillion.”  
“Why there? Why not Wahoo World… or Makomart?”  
“Because it gets real pretty at night.” Eging Jr. crosses his arms. “Why are you playing 20 Questions?”  
“I just want to make sure my brother will be safe. If it’s alright to ask, why is he dressed up?”  
“I just wanted to feel nice.”  
The two brothers stare at eachother for what seemed an eternity, Emperor breaking the silence.   
“If you’re going on a date with the flower boy, you can just say.”  
“He has a name.”  
“I know his name.”  
“Then why not say it?” Prince sighs. “Listen, if you don’t like me dating people, whatever. But… just let me have a life. I’m growing up.”  
“I’m not trying to stop you from living your life. I just hope you stay safe.” Emperor walks over to Prince, patting his back and smiling. “I hope you have fun, too.” Emperor looks up at N-Pacer and Eging Jr., “Keep me updated when you get there and when you leave. Make sure he doesn’t get into any funny business.”  
“We’ll be sure to.”  
“...See you later, brother.” Prince gives Emperor a big hug before opening the door, smiling and waving to his brother. “Love you!”  
“Love you too, Prince.”   
They all leave, the door slowly shut on a waving Emperor. Prince’s smile grows, knowing he’s about to have an amazing evening, and the fact his brother is beginning to finally show support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OK SO i just like. moved so sorry this took so long that’s the main reason it did aaaa
> 
> writers block/lack of motivation is keeping me from writing the date chapter So hopefully that’s alright <:)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy.. <3
> 
> (ps cuz some of y’all freaks prince and emperor telling eachother they love eachother is purely brotherly love no incest allowed)

**Author's Note:**

> wow is this a MULTICHAPTER FIC ?? very cool. chapters will be short considering it’s nothing that special, just wanted to divide it all out in one way or another. hope you like the easy read as it releases!


End file.
